10 Forces! Wildlife!
by AnimeEmperor
Summary: Remember my 10 Forces! fanfic? This is something of a nature documentary about the wildlife with animals I came up with that live in this world of mine. Read it and give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hotique Glacier

A kingdom of ice and snow. The kingdom of Hotique is one of ice and its residence, the cryonics, have bodies that appear to be made of ice. But we're not here to talk about the people of the kingdom. We're here to talk about its wildlife.

The land is covered in snow and ice, there are giant block of ice, the rocks are frozen, and there are glaciers in the sea side. It is winter all year and though the sun shines, the ice doesn't melt. Yet in this land of ice, there is life.

_The camera cuts away to a herd of large blue creatures. The adults were about the size of mammoths. Their front feet were clawed while their back feet looked similar to an elephant's. It had a long neck, but not giraffe long, and a long, thin head that it held low. While its body was covered in heavy blue fur, its back had thick silver hairs that looked like icicles._

These are Snowtreckers. Snowtreckers travel in herds, partially for protection from the cold, and partially to protect themselves for predators.

It's not easy to survive in such a cold landscape, but some life thrives out hear. In these harsh frozen lands, vegetation is scares and scattered, so ounce the snowtreckers are finished with one area, they move on to search of another for more food.

Plants face a great challenge in growing in such frozen places, but some do grow. One of them is a snowtreckers favorite meal, sedgloo. Sedgloo is an interesting plant with two different kinds of leaves. The larger, outer leaves are bowl shaped and allow the snow to fall over them and use it to build a sort of igloo around the plant to protect itself from the cold while still allowing the sunlight to come through, giving the smaller, inner leaves a chance to photosynthesize.

Doing this, however, tends to have them give off a sort of smell. The snowtreckers use their noses to follow the smell to where a large patch of sedgloo might be barred. Using the claws on their front feet, they use them to dig through the snow and get to where the food is.

Creatures that live in such cold environments tend to have a few things in common. They have long fur and plenty of fat to keep warm. They tend to have chunky body forms. They have short ears, short tails, and short legs. Snowtreckers, though, have short ears, no tail, and long legs. One way to survive in the cold is to be big, reducing surface area relative to volume, meaning less body heat is lost. The snowtrecker is about the size of a mammoth and the bottoms of their elephant like back feet have fur as well to protect them from the cold surface.

In this land, when the weather begins to pick up, blizzards tend to sweep across the land. The winds give lift to the snow, making it a total whiteout. As the blizzard picks up, visibility goes down, so the snowtreckers rely their noses to look for food and try to find their way. This doesn't always work though, and its common for a snowtrecker to get separated from the herd in a blizzard.

_The camera cuts to a single snowtrecker that has been separated from the herd in the middle of a blizzard._

It's when its separated from the herd that the snowtrecker is in real trouble. Not from the blizzard, but from a pack of hungry predators. If a snowtrecker gets tired, ill, or weak and gets separated from the heard, it's in serios trouble.

_The camera cuts to a pack of silver creatures covered in white spots that used the snow as cover to sneak up on the snowtrecker. They looked like a Smilodon with the body build of a chimp while they had a hunched back where icicle-like fur similar to the snowtrecker grew._

These are snowprowlers.

_The snowtrecker begins to see through the snow only to notice that it's surrounded by a pack a snowprowlers. The snowprowlers start the killing when one of them jumps onto the snowtrecker's back. The large beast begins to shake violently to get the cat off of its back, but the snowprowler uses its agile body to climb up the massive body while it sinks its claws into the beast's body and uses its long saber fangs to bite into where the shoulder met the neck. The other snowprowlers made sure to stay clear of the flailing beast's limbs as they waited for the chance to attack the limbs and bring down the beast. When the snowtrecker is down, the remaining snowprowlers hold down the head and sink their fangs into the neck, killing their prey._

Snowprowlers are only about a meter tall, so to hunt and kill prey that are three times their size, they hunt in packs and attack with their clawed hands and their razor-sharp, saber teeth. Snowprowlers also have hairy fingers and soles to insulate them from the cold and, with help from their claws, give them some grip over the slippery ice.

As long as there are snowtreckers on the snow fields, the snowprowlers have food to spare.

_The snowprowlers grab ahold of the snowtrecker carcass and begin to drag it away with them._

Of course, in addition to hunting for themselves, the adults must bring back enough food for their cubs.

_The snowprowlers soon arrive at a cave formed by rocks and held together by ice. As they go inside, they are greeted a whole litter of baby snowprowlers._

Their den is in what is called an ina, a cave big enough to house the whole pack that made of stone and held together with ice. Caves like this one can be found all over the glacier.

Unlike other cat species, snowprowlers have no interest in killing the cubs of their pack-mates so that their cubs become the next pack leader. Rather, the entire pack pitches in and rely on each other to help in raising them to make sure they all survive. In a frozen place like the Hotique Glaciers, they need each other if they want to survive.

_The baby snowprowlers feast upon the meat of the dead snowtrecker. One of them was having trouble getting to the meat, so a female snowprowler that wasn't its blood mother picked it up and helped it get to the food. The pack leader growled to get the packs attention and they leave to go search for more food._

These particular cubs are a couple weeks old and are growing fast, so their parents have to keep moving to find more food. They'll travel great distances to search for food, even to the snow-covered icy beach shores where these frozen lands meet the salt water sea.

_The camera cuts to a snow-covered beach with ice covered rocks heading out into the water. On the rocks, the snowprowlers look into the water, hoping to find some food._

Snowprowlers don't eat just snowtreckers. They also like some arctic fish in their diet.

_A snowprowler sees a fish swimming close. It waits for when it's close enough, and uses it clawed hands to grab ahold of it, catching its meal and beginning to eat._

However, fishing isn't the safest way for a snowprowler to get a meal. There is always the danger of itself becoming a meal.

_As the snowprowlers continue to look for fish, a giant snake-like beast coming up from the water and biting down on one. The other snowprowlers run away in fear as the large snake swallows the snowprowler._

_The snake beast is icy blue and 36 meters long, with a spiny dorsal fin across the back of its long body and fins on the sides of its head._

An iceserpent. A 36-meter-long snake that stands at the top of the arctic food chain. Now a giant snake being the top dog in the arctic may seem a little farfetched, but these icy reptiles have a way of staying warm in this cold environment.

Scattered across these frozen lands are ponds formed from melted ice and snow filled with fish. At the bottoms of these ponds are glowing yellow stones that give off heat, allowing the fish to live. These stones are called calor stones, and iceserpents love getting close to them to get all warmed up. Of course, an iceserpent can't stay underwater forever, only for about 12 hours. When its out of the water and traveling across land, it can stay away from a calor stone for about 6 hours before they fall into hibernation. Within that time, they need to find food and get back into the water where they can rest near a calor stone as their food digests.

Another thing that a snake can't do is lay its eggs underwater. In the summer, there are much fewer blizzards and the skies are clear of clouds. This gives the warm rays of the sun a chance to warm up the bodies of the iceserpents.

_The camera cuts to the top of a glacier where a large group of iceserpents lay gathered. Each one was coiled with a single large egg in the center._

Iceserpents are normally solitary creatures, but every summer, during their breeding season, the females come together and make their way to the flat tops of glaciers. There, they each lay and incubate a large single egg. It takes about 45 days for the egg to hatch. During that time, the female iceserpent coils its body, using itself as a nest to keep the egg off the cold ice. Doing this allows the sun to heat up both the iceserpent and her egg.

_The camera cuts to the snowprowler pack staring at the group of iceserpents in the distance. After having seen enough, they turn around and head back._

Such a large egg would be a very nice meal for a snowprowler, but not wanting to risk becoming lunch themselves, they turn back to look somewhere else. They need to survive in order to teach their children how to hunt on their own.

_The camera changes to a snowtrecker that has been separated from the heard. The cubs have left the cave to watch how their parents hunt for food._

If they teach them well, they'll stand a chance of surviving these harsh cold lands.

A mammoth sized beast that follows its nose, armed sabretooth cats that watch out for each other, and giant sea snakes that live in the arctic. Though the climate is hard, life finds a way to come through.

**Hope you guys like it. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Geologie Forest

In the very south of Hosail, there exists a forest. Only this forest is unlike any other forest ever seen before. This is a forest made of metal.

_The camera cuts to what appears to be a forest made of gold trees and silver trees. The silver trees themselves had branches that sprouted upward before curving back down, like a willow tree, and at the ends of the branches where red orbs that hung like fruit. The gold trees, though, had branches that grew up and seemed to be stronger and thicker._

Now a forest made of metal seems impossible, but these trees are made from a special kind of metal. These are plata trees and or trees. These metallic trees grow from small metal seeds that, instead of air and water, require heat and pressure. The ground is warmed up by the sun, where the seed lays buried, and the passing of wildlife over the seeds applies the needed pressure. The seeds grow downward, creating roots, while at the same time upwards in a tree-like fashion, creating the Geologie Forest.

The golden trees are the or trees, and similar to an oak tree, its trunk and branches are strong and thick. The silver trees are the plata trees, and these trees are actually capable of baring fruit. At the ends of each branch, a group of red spheres grow, weighing down the branches. Overtime, exposure to the air and weather causes these spheres to be formed by a process similar to rusting called rostenization. This particular kind of rusting causes the metal to become edible, turning it red and creates what is known as rosten fruit. These fruits contain the seeds of the tree and act as food for the herbivores that eat it.

_The camera shows a rosten fruit before it was eaten. The camera zooms out to reveal a herd of silver beasts, some of which were by the side of a lake, drinking. They had the bodies of oxen with horns that grew up and curved outwards, and had a third smaller horn on their noses. On their backs grew three bony spikes on each shoulder blade that shone as if they were made of metal._

These shiny beasts are armox. At home in this metallic forest, armox live in herds. And rather large herds at that. With rosten fruit on nearly every plata tree around, there's plenty of food to go around. The metal-like appearance of the back spikes actually comes from the rosten fruit. Some of the metal qualities in the fruit are transferred to the spikes, allowing them to harden and give off a sort of metallic shine. This shine can come in very handy during mating season.

_The camera cuts show a group of male armox shaking their bodies, trying to make their spikes shine and glimmer as much as possible._

Normally, oxen butt heads with each other when competing for a mate. Armox, however, compete in a way similar to birds. They compete by showing off their spikes, shaking their bodies as they try to make their spikes shine. If they do it right, they'll attract the attention of a female.

All this flashing, though, tends to catch the eyes of someone hungry.

_The camera cuts to the branches of the or trees and showed a pack of silver beasts with gold around their legs. They had heads that resemble eagles and even wings while their bodies resembled lions. Their feet seemed to have been bird feet with five talon fingers, but built to run and grip branches._

The mating has attracted a pride of irongriffs. They live in groups, like the armox. But this group is a hunting party.

_One of the armox spots the pack, and cries out to warn the others. Startled by the warning, the herd scatters, trying to get away. The irongriffs give chase._

Irongriffs hunt in packs, but they don't chase down their prey in a single manner. They run across the ground, leap through the branches, and soar through the skies and swoop down to catch their meal. All it takes is for just one to grab the armox, and it's over.

_The armox continue to run, trying to get away. An irongriff dives down from the sky and grabs ahold of the one in the back. It drags it down to the ground, allowing the other irongriffs to catch up and help kill it._

The hard hide and metal spikes of an armox would make it far too difficult for a single irongriff to kill, so they work together to take it down using their killer beaks and sharp talons.

Each one is about the size of a large wild cat. Their bird-like feet are specially designed to help them run across the land while also being able to grab ahold of the or tree branches, making it possible for them to run through the tree tops and land on branches from above. It takes a lot of energy, though, being able to run across the ground while at the same time being able to fly. To answer this problem, a hunting party of irongriffs will kill more than just a single armox a day.

The armox is not defenseless though. Should an irongriff pride make a mistake and allow the herd to regroup, the armox will gang up on the irongriffs and use their horns to ward them off. It's not just predators, though. There's also the chance that two armox herds could cross paths. When they do, the two herds compete for territory by running into each other. At the end of it, the winning herd gets to eat, and the losing herd looks somewhere else. This, however, leaves the younger armox vulnerable to something else that lives in the forest.

_The camera cuts to show a silver reptile with the body of a raptor. It had a long thin head filled with sharp teeth and metallic looking spikes running down its back. It also had spikes on the backs of its legs and on its head._

This is a fangcutter. It's an total carnivore that'll eat anything. Dead or alive.

_The fangcutter attempts to sneak up on the baby armox while the two herds fight each other. The fighting soon stops though, and the fancutter runs off as the mother armox returns and chases it away._

A fangcutter would gladly take its chances at sneaking in a bite with a baby armox, but has no intentions of risking injury by fighting a full-grown adult. Being chased from the baby, the fangcutter goes in search of a dead armox carcass that the irongriffs have left behind. At least, that's what most would think it would go for next, but the irongriffs are still out hunting. And while they're away, the fangcutter plays.

_The fangcutter continues walking until it finds what appears to be a group of large nests up in the branches of the or trees._

Fangcutters also like to have some eggs in their diet. And these are irongriff nests, containing a dozen or so eggs. Similar to lions, irongriffs bread and raise communally. The or trees are strong, but not strong enough to hold a nest big enough to house the entire pride. To answer this problem, the irongriffs build multiple nest close together with one larger nest at the center to house the eggs while smaller nests are built around it to house the adults. The eggs are incubated by the male irongriff who only leaves the nest in order to look for food with the others. During that time away, the sun provides enough heat to hold them until he gets back. But this time away is time that the fangcutter can use to get to the eggs. With the trunk of this metal tree too smooth to climb, the fangcutter has developed an alternative.

_The fangcutter walks up to the base of the or tree. The camera zooms in on its fangs, which begin to glow. The fangcutter tuns its heads sideways and bites down on the tree. It then drags it back, causing sparks to fly from its teeth as they cut into the tree._

The fangcutter is actually able to have its fangs produce heat that it uses to bite down on the tree and slowly grinds its way to cutting it down. Doing so destroys the nest and brings the eggs down to the fangcutter's level.

The tree itself uses this to its advantage. As the tree falls, the or tree seeds on its branches are scattered to the wind, allowing the tree to reproduce. The tree gets to reproduce and the fangcutter gets a meal. But the irongriffs don't leave their nests abandoned for long.

_The fangcutter stops its work at the sound of a bird cry. It turns to see the irongriffs have returned from their hunting. Not wanting to be eaten itself, the fangcutter makes a break for it._

The fangcutter's powerful legs allow it to run fast enough to get away from the angry irongriffs, but it will be back. The fangcutter recognizes its own bitemark, so it'll return later on to finish the job. There's no need to rush. Until then, it'll settle for carcasses.

It's not all bad, though. The irongriffs actually need some of these trees to fall in order to build their nests. Having been cut down, the or tree's branches slowly begin to weaken, becoming easier for the irongriffs to break off and use to build new nest along with the bones of their prey.

Shiny oxen that devour rusting fruit made of metal, large predators that rule the land and sky, and a raptor with rows of hot knives for teeth. All living in a forest of trees made of metal. In this forest, it all comes down to one thing; the destruction of one thing leads to the reconstruction of another.

**Hope you guys like it. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Suemer Flats

_ The camera shows a vast stretch of land that had an appearance similar to salt flats but where made of sand instead of salt._

Between the volcanic fire kingdom and the desert lightning kingdom, there lies a large stretch of dried land. The heat from the nearby volcanoes have caused the sand to meld together and crack, creating this featureless landscape. These are the Suemer Flats. There's no shelter, no water, and the only cover from relentless hot sun is night. But there is life out here.

_The camera cuts to show a herd of brown pigs that had red stripes down their backs. Their feet were shaped like a camel's but where black and hardened like its toes, and they had tusks growing out of their cheeks, like an elephant's tusks. Their torsos were also bloated, having a ball like shape._

Gūdānhogs. Two feet tall pigs that travers the hot sand flats in herds. These hogs had to get use to traveling over the hot surface of the flats, so their soles and feet are protected by growing a thick layer of keratin. Their small size is due to the lack of food available on the flats. And despite the appearance of this seemingly featureless landscape, there is food.

_The gūdānhog in the lead sniffs the ground before looking up to see what appeared to be an island. He squeals to the others to follow him and they head over. The island shows to be a patch of land with plants growing on it. At the center of this patch of land were trees with bloated bases at the trunks and leaves were thin and few on the branches but where covered in red flowers._

There are patches of land scattered about this bleak landscape that are capable of growing plants, thanks to the water canals deep beneath the surface. These rivers are too deep underground to water the hot, hard, surface, but there are points where it reaches close enough to make the land fertile. It is from these points that these fertile lands come to be. And it is to these patches of land that these gūdānhogs go in search of not only food, but also water.

_The camera cuts to show the large trees._

These are gūdān trees, and they hold water. Such big trees would normally require a large amount of water, but water is scares here. To answer this, the gūdān tree has taken to storing water reserves within itself for later use. The gūdānhog takes advantage of this and takes some of that stored water for itself.

_The gūdānhogs walk up to the gūdān trees and used their tusks to poke holes into the trunk. When they were done with that, they stuck their long thin tongues inside._

Gūdānhogs use their tusks to poke holes into the trees to gain access to the water. Ounce the hole is deep enough, it uses a long thin tube-like tongue that sucks the water out like a straw. But the gūdān trees don't just supply water for the gūdānhogs, they also house a certain kind of bird.

_The camera cuts to a tree hole in the gūdān tree, where a bird that looked similar to a vulture with a long, thin beak was coming out of. The bird was the same color as the sand flats and had a similar cracked pattern on it. Its underbelly though was as blue as the sky. Its head was also covered in small sandy feathers and its face and legs were sky blue._

This is a gūdānreaper. The fallen branches of the gūdān tree are no good and too few for the gūdānreaper to build a nest, so instead, it makes its home in the holes of the trees. And it's not just a home the gūdānreaper gets from the tree, it also gets water. But it doesn't poke holes into the tree like the gūdānhogs. Rather, it gets help from a flower.

_The gūdānreaper goes over to one of the red flowers that cover the tree's branches. The flower itself looked similar to one found on a cactus. The_ g_ūdānreaper stuck its beak in and dipped its tongue in._

Similar to hummingbirds, gūdānreapers get their water from the flowers that cover the branches of the gūdān tree. These are vody flowers, and they rely on the gūdānreapers to.

_When the gūdānreaper was done with the flower, it spread its wings and took off._

When the gūdānreaper is done with its drink, it goes off in search of food. Later on, it will have to land on the branch of another gūdān tree where it will get water from another vody flower. The pollen it carried from the first flower gets transferred to the next one. So the gūdānreaper gets water, and the vody flower gets pollinated.

With a 70-inch wingspan, the gūdānreaper is able to travel vast distances in search of food. But what does the reaper eat? The answer is simple.

_The gūdānreaper drops down from the sky and lands at the torn up dead body of a gūdānhog._

Corpses. Like other large desert birds, gūdānreapers are scavengers. They'll eat anything that's dead. Even if it's another gūdānreaper. But there is another problem to consider, the one who makes all these corpses. If it's not careful, it could be the culprits next lunch.

_The camera cuts to a yellow reptile with black crack patterns on it, running across the flats. It was a meter-long snake with two legs that were similar to a raptor's. Its toes were long, and it stood on the tips of its toes._

The corpses are the leftovers of a slithersprinter's meal. These meter-long legged snakes are capable of running great distances over the sand flats. Being cold blooded, these snakes revel on the hot surface. So much so, that slithersprinters don't just live out here, they also carry out their courtship on these sand flats.

_The camera cuts to show a large group of slithersprinters running all over the place. Some were hopped on by others before hopping of and the two run off._

The females run around, trying to make themselves hard to catch. If one of the males is able to catch her, the two will run off over the flats together before the female allows him to mate with her. But this is only the start of the female's problems though.

One of the biggest problems about living in this very hot and very dry environment is that there is no safe place to lay your eggs if you're a reptile. So the female will have to find some fertile land to lay her eggs.

_The female slithersprinter arrived at a patch of fertile land. She looks around to check her surroundings before she begins to dig into the soil._

She has to check her surroundings to make sure there aren't any gūdānhogs around to eat her eggs. Ounce she realizes she's alone, she'll begin to dig. To prevent any predators from eating their eggs, the slithersprinter uses its clawed toes to dig a hole into the soil, where she buries her eggs. Once buried, the hot sun warms up the soil, allowing the eggs to be incubated. But unlike the other animals, the slithersprinter leaves the gūdān tree alone.

_As soon as the female was done laying its eggs, it took off. Not even bothering to look at the tree._

The slithersprinter doesn't have any tusks to poke holes into the tree and it can't help with pollinating a vody flower. So were does it get its water? There's plenty of food around. It just needs to chase it down.

_The camera cuts to show a lone gūdānhog that has been separated from the herd. The slithersprinter comes in from behind it, hidden from sight, and bites into the hog, killing it._

Unlike other snakes, slithersprinters have strong dagger-like teeth that it uses to bite into and kill its prey. This isn't just how it gets food though, it's also how it gets its water. The slithersprinter is a unique kind of snake that has no need to drink. It gets all the water it needs from what is stored inside the gūdānhogs.

It's not easy to find these fertile pieces of land scattered across the flats and they are very far apart, so it could take some time for anything to find them. To help find them, the gūdānhogs follow the scent trails of past herds that made their way to these land patches before. Scents left behind by marking, droppings, or anything else that they can use to find the land masses. But it's still going to take some time.

The gūdānreapers solve this problem with flight, and the slithersprinters solve it by running great distances at great speed. The gūdānhogs have developed a different way of solving this, and that is with endurance. The gūdānhogs are capable of storing water in their bodies, like how a camel stores water in its humps, resulting in their bloated ball-like torsos. It uses this water as backup power to help it survive long enough to find a gūdān tree and refuel. The slithersprinter takes advantage of this and uses the gūdānhogs as a source of both food and water.

These small, few pieces of fertile land are the only places where the gūdānhogs and the gūdānreapers can find any food and water. While the slithersprinter gets its food and water by taking it from others. Whatever the creatures here do, it is all they can do in order to survive this vast dessert of dried up, cracked sand.

**Hope you guys like it. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
